


What if Jack had a sister ?

by Ilovewarriorcats



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovewarriorcats/pseuds/Ilovewarriorcats
Summary: This is what if jack had a sister who was left in the refuge and she falls for race
Relationships: Racetrack Higgins/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in lower Manhattan of New York City where Jack Kelly sat on the roof of the newsboys’ lodging house, soaking in the lovely weather. He was lost in thought , dreaming about Santa Fe. He let out a deep sigh. What he wouldn’t give to- but no. He had to stay in New York. That’s just how it was . He sighed again, leaning back and trying to clear his head of negative thoughts and unrealistic hopes and dreams . To just live in the moment; this gorgeous day. Meanwhile in the refuge which was across from the lodging house, was a young girl of the age of 17 on her bed , covered in bruises from Oscar and Morris, she was looking out the window and she whispers. “ I have to get out of here .” She quietly walked to the window and she quietly opened the window, she looks around to make sure nobody was watching her , she climbed out of the window and she made a run towards the lodging house, once she made it to the lodging house, she knocked on the door. The knocking on the door of the lodging house, roused jack from his thoughts, he walked downstairs to the door , he opened the door to see the girl standing there, Jack said softly. “ willow?” The girl nods , jack picked her up and carried her in the lodging house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where race meets Willow, who is jack’s sister and where he learns about her nightmares

Race asked the girl . “ what’s your name?” The girl said shakily. “W-willow.”


End file.
